


Cat and Mouse

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! Can I say that I am absolutely enamored with your writing? Because I am, 100%. I’d like to request a Kevin x Reader fic (hopefully for Side Character Week), where Kevin and the reader have just met and it’s like this month long cat-and-mouse game of flirting. But when Kev goes to ask the reader to be his, he sees an interaction between the reader and Dean that makes him think that they’re already an item, so he gets really sad, but ends in fluff when the reader explains. {YOU ROCK <3 }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

Warnings: None really. Kevin’s a little sad, but that’s about it

Fic:

Ever since you’d met Kevin, you’d had a thing for him, so when Sam and Dean had asked you to watch over the Prophet of the Lord you had gladly accepted. The two of you had taken up residence in the bunker and when you weren’t working, you were always near Kevin. He seemed happy to have you around and you were happy to stay close.

Most days were spent in a never ending dance around each other. A touch here, a compliment there, some teasing and flirting. You had to admit it was a fun game, but you had always wanted more. A relationship, a real relationship, would be nice. Once or twice, you had considered asking him about his feelings towards you, but other things kept getting in the way.

The most recent interruption had been Dean coming home injured from a hunt. As soon as he walked in the door bruised, battered, and covered in blood, you rushed towards him. You wrapped an arm around him and helped him to his room, spending the whole night tending to his wound.

In the morning, things between you and Kevin had changed. He didn’t flirt or joke, Hell he barely even looked at you. In the following days, things remained the same. Kevin was distant, you hardly ever saw him as he locked himself in his room.

You couldn’t take it anymore, you March down the hall and stop in front of Kevin’s room. Quite loudly, you pound on the door. You wanted answers and he was going to give them to you.

“Who is it?” Kevin asks in a quiet voice.

“It’s me, Y/N, may I come in?” you ask, not harshly, but firm enough to let him know that you wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” he responds, his voice small.

You open the door and enter the room before quickly shutting the door behind you. Looking around, you notice his room is in shambles, compared to its normally perfect state anyway. Books are messily stacked in the floor while pages of translations are strewn out across his desk. Clothing lies haphazardly on the floor as if they’d been carelessly tossed away. The bed Kevin sits on is a mess, sheets thrown lazily over it and cascading to the floor.

“What happened in here?” you ask, “It looks like a tornado tore through.”

“I dunno,” Kevin responds quietly, his cheeks turning pink as if he’s embarrassed that you had seen his room like this.

“Kevin, is there something you want to talk about?” you question, “Anything at all?”

“No,” he whispers, “Why?”

“It’s just … May I sit down?” Kevin nods in answer to your question and you take a seat beside him before continuing, “You’ve been acting different lately and I was wondering if there was a reason. I’m starting to think it has to do with me.” You look down at your hands where they rest in your lap and you twiddle your thumbs.

“It’s not just you,” Kevin answers, “I don’t want Dean to be angry with me.”

“Why would Dean be angry with you for being yourself around me?” you ask, shocked.

“Because Y/N, I tease and touch you, for Christ’s sake, I flirt with you shamelessly,” he says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah, and what exactly does that have to do with Dean?” you inquire.

“I saw the way you ran to him, the way he leaned on you for support,” Kevin reasons, “You spent all night in his room.”

“I ran to him because he was hurt. Dean’s my friend and he needed help; so that’s what I did,” you tell him, “I spent all night helping tend to his wounds.”

Kevin’s expression changes, his brows kitting as if he’s trying to figure something out. “So, you and Dean, you’re not together?” Kevin questions hesitantly.

“No,” you say without hesitation, “We’re not together.”

“And do you love him?” Kevin asks.

“Yeah, as a brother,” you respond.

“Oh,” Kevin says. You notice the smile he’s struggling to hold back. You chuckle to yourself and shake your head.

“All this because you thought I liked Dean?” you ask, “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Kevin says, “I guess I didn’t realize just how much I wanted you until I thought I lost you.”

“Kevin,” you whisper.

“You know, right before Dean came back, I was working up the courage to ask you on a date,” Kevin says, “Or, you know, as much of a date as we could have stuck in this bunker.”

“I’d love to,” you say.

“Huh?” Kevin asks.

“Go on a date with you,” you clarify. The smile he’s holding back breaks free and a wide grin spreads across his lips.

You reach out a hand and caress his cheek, leaning in slowly. Kevin closes the distance and presses his lips softly to yours. You each ease into the kiss as your bodies move ever closer, relishing in the fact that you could finally call him yours.


End file.
